Lost or found?
by granger-slytherinboys
Summary: short little one shot if the tower episode in the 6th book was the final confrontation and there were no horcruxes focusing on Hermione and Severus. NOT a romantic couple! contains mentions of rape and torture don't like don't read, debating on making into a full (ish) story let me know.


**AN: JUST A THING RUNNING AROUND IN MY HEAD. KEEP IN MIND THIS WAS WRITTEN WHILE SUFFERING FROM DEPRESSION, BUT NOT A BAD ONE-SHOT (I HOPE) IF YOU HAVE A TENDER HEART DO NOT READ! CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE AND TORTURE, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

 **ALSO I OWN NOTHING AS** **RECOGNIZED AS J.K. ROWLING'S WORK, SHE IS A MASTER OF ART I CANNOT COMPARE.**

 **WELL MY DEAR READERS REMEMBER TO R AND R!**

~~ Severus Snape POV~~

Not only was this the night that the Dark Lord choose to move against Dumbledore, it was also the night when he chose to finally confront Potter and kill him. And I just killed the only man I could truly call friend; I knew Potter had been with the old man, so he must be close, he must have seen the deed. Lily's son must only hate me more than ever. Oh to see her eyes so full of hate. I quickly composed myself and turned to the others.

"What other orders has the Dark Lord given before we join the fight below?" I asked the low tones rolling over the frozen Draco and seemed to wake him, he shivered.

"He told us to enjoy ourselves before we joined him, he even sent the entertainment!" cackled Bellatrix as she moved closer to me as if to establish an order of hierarchy similar to what we would have during meetings.

"Dolohov!" She screeched, "Bring it in." her eyes flashed in the moonlight showing her unhinged mind. She continued to giggle madly as the death eater appeared and shoved the girl into the circle.

At first all I could see was long dark hair covering her face matted with blood, horror infused me as my mind processed that she was dressed in school uniform, this was one of my students. She showed signs of resistance. She also shook as if she had already be subjected to the Cruciatus. Not wanting Potter to give himself away, I searched for and pushed in to his mind.

 _Go to the headmaster's office emergency password 'loved and lost'. There is pensive on the desk watch the memory and don't get caught! Now go!_

At this time Bellatrix was unhappy with her toy not responding and ripped back on the girl's hair revealing her tear streaked face.

~~Hermione Granger POV~~

After reviving Flitwick I raced to the entrance hall charging the stairs determined to join the fight. As I passed one of the many alcoves in the dungeons an arm shot out of the darkness, ripped my wand from me and held me firm as I struggled. And as I fought I met the eyes of my attacker. It was Voldemort himself, I froze filled with terror.

"Now, now my dear, don't worry I'll let you go, the Dark Lord gives his word," he hissed in my ear as he forced me to a wall, holding me there with his own body, "But first you must serve a purpose little mudblood. How will dear Harry respond when he realizes that an innocent life is at stake, but then you won't be innocent when he finally lays eyes on you,." At this Voldemort ground his erection against me as I whimpered

His eyes glinted with lust, fear crept through me and snapped me out of my frozen stupor. I began struggling with fervor and unknowingly began to yell and scream for help, begging him to let me go

A masked death eater stepped forward as Voldemort spoke again" ' _silencio!'_ Bella, my precious, a little light."

Light flooded the area and my torture began. Voldemort took his pleasure forcing himself on me as i screamed, silenced. He then crucio'ed me to near unconsciousness. Then Bellatrix introduced her knives and everything faded as the pain increased.

"Enough Bella, "the order whipped through the air making Bellatrix flinch. "Let us finish this, come to Potter!" Voldemort crowed in victory. We then began the march toward the fight, Bellatrix yanking on me every now and then keeping me off balance and stumbling. Suddenly we were at the fight and Voldemort pulled me in front of himself calling out to Harry.

What happened next, I don't know I only recall light and shouting then being handed back to Bellatrix and hauled off somewhere else, there where stairs then she shoved me to the floor and I finally blacked out.

Everything came back as sharp pain came from my head. I gasped silently in pain and I began fighting to get away from Bellatrix. More pain shot through me, from in between my legs as they collapsed and I tried to drag myself away. Laughter sounded all around me I whipped my head around looking to escape, I saw Professor Snape and plead with my eyes; and something in his eyes changed.

~~ SS POV~~

As soon as I realized just who had been brought before me a voice boomed through the air.

'COME NOW POTTER YOU HAVE LET MANY DIE TO DEFEND YOU. TO SCARED TO FACE LORD VOLDEMORT YOURSELF SO YOU SEND OTHERS TP DO THE WORK. FACE ME POTTER!"

After the last echoes of the Dark Lord's voice had faded Bellatrix's laughter rang through the inner circle "Time to play Mudblood!" as a bloodied hand reached once more for Miss Granger something in me snapped.

As the Dark Lord had yelled my mind had been racing all that came to mind was jumping off the tower. And now, well I had nothing to lose only my miserable life and the-brightest-mind-of-her-age-Granger.

"Bella, do remember you are not in charge here, that privilege belongs to me, the Dark Lord's right hand." My silky voice seemed odd placed as screams reached us from below.

Bellatrix froze and whirled around, "Snape wants the Mudblood!? Has he been fantasizing about the Mudblood? We all know you lusted after the red haired one moved on finally?" Bellatrix taunted me as she slowly drew her cursed knife and began tracing the edges of Miss Granger's face.

Waving my hand dismissively I glided to the trembling mass of blood and tears. I grabbed her shoulders, hauled her up and dragged her to the edge of the tower. And as my captive audience looked on in interest I secretly pulled my wand, pointed it at them and sent a silent _Bombarda Maxima_ , and jumped taking Miss Granger with me.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream and then she passed out. Lovely. _Mollio*!_ As we grew closer to the ground my cushioning charm grew more apparent as we slowed and at last came to a halt as we touched down. Furtively glancing around, I set Miss Granger at the base of the tower and placed a temporary sleep on her. I left her there and raced to the entrance hall ready to face the Dark Lord.

But as I reached the blasted doors cheers reached my ears, Potter has done it. As the small gathering of students and teachers realized just who I was they grew quiet and sober. I heard a small gasp, turned, and found myself facing the-boy-who-lived-to-torment-me with tears in his eyes.

"He killed Hermione" he at last croaked.

"No I revealed my dual status and saved her, she is fine for the moment but we need to deal with those who I left on the tower." As I spoke I turned to the tower stairs and began to mentally prepare myself.

"Severus," McGonagall came from beyond the stairs and reached out to stop me, "they have been taken care of, it's done."

 ***mollio-to cushion**


End file.
